Nick Wilde :Aventuras de un zorro
by AviFoxen
Summary: Nick (Zootopia) cuenta su empresa desde que era niño hasta que se convirtió en el maestro de la estafa.
1. Nick, el vendedor de juegos

Gracias por pasarte a leer, este no es mi primer escrito, tenía otra cuenta pero me la hackearo.

Bien, no encontré una tag para esta historia pero sé que cuando salga la película lo pondrán y yo entonces cambiare la categoría. Ok, esta historia trata de Nick y sus situaciones a lo largo de su vida, hasta la actualidad, aunque creo que me saldré algo del plot original. Espero que les guste, si les gusta el primer capítulo dígame lo, eso me motivará a continuar, si ves errores, reportamelos.

, el vendedor de juegos.

Nick:

"-A veces me gusta detenerme en la vida y ver hacía atrás. Todo lo que hecho y vivido, ver qué tan lejos he llegado, te lo digo: es algo maravilloso.

Pero para contar una historia es preciso contar desde el principio, para que podáis comprender.

¿Qué si recuerdo mi infancia? Pues claro pero no debo ir muy lejos, hace falta saber solo lo necesario.

La verdad no fui un buen estudiante en la escuela, de hecho me enfoque más en lo verde, no en la naturaleza, sino en la pasta, lana, pisto… como le llames. Creo que es algo nato en mí. Recuerdo en sexto año de primaria cuando empecé comercializando algunas vainas de aquella época. Vendía cosas como un Walkman, reproductores de música mp3, juegos de GameBoy, llaveros que parecían de plata y oro, celulares memorias M2 para Sony Ericsson. En teoría cualquier vaina que pueda ser vendida. Más, si alguien me hubiera dicho de que ése camino que yo llevaba me resultaría muy caro… mas de lo que gané como estafador."

26 de Enero de 2007.

El sonido del timbre de la escuela marcaba las 8:35 de la mañana, de un aula salió un pequeño zorrito caminando con las manos en los bolsillos tan sereno como aquella mañana.

-Hey Nick- oyó detrás de él, justo venia corriendo a su encuentro un cabrito, más pequeño que el zorro. Nick sólo miró hacia un lado.

-Dime Willy, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-Me estaba preguntando si me puedes conseguir el Súper Kario 64. ¿Puedes?-

Nick se frotó la barbilla como pensando severamente la petición. Uno de sus trucos era darle suspenso al cliente para transmitirle la idea de que lo que pide es difícil de cumplir y que le saldrá caro el trabajo, una excelente técnica que usaba en tiempos remotos.

-Me parece que puedo hacerlo, pero ese juego esta casi extinto, pero creó que puedo-

-¿Cuánto?-

-Treinta dólares- le dijo sin vaselina.

-¡Es una locura!?-

-¡Lo quieres o no!?-

El cabrito lo pensó un momento mirando al suelo, en serio lo deseaba.

-Pues vale- y se estrecharon las manos en señal de _trato hecho_.

Ahora, Nick continuó su camino con una sonrisa malilla en su carita.

Hasta ahora todo va muy bien ¿No es así? No es que sea difícil conseguir un juego popular en la roca, cuando lo puedes obtener pirateado a un precio muy bajo y luego, revender lo más caro de lo que vale.

Y no hubiera tenido tanto éxito de no ser por mis amistades claro, a los 11 ya me sabía muchos secretos de la vida, Como que le puedes vender basura a un idiota, esto lo aprendí cuando apareció esa vaina de _Mokemón,_ vi cómo un compañero (que más rata parecía que zorro) beneficiándose de unos niñatos de primer año, y hasta de secundaria.

Como alguna vez dije, lo traigo en las venas la astucia ancestral, esa que me pone en lo más alto en mi sección, pero espero algún día recaudar fondos para comprar un teléfono móvil, hay unos tenia geniales en Vodafone.

Después de hacer un trato con un tono y vender el juego a 20 dólares, me puse a pensar en inventar otra táctica porque de seguir así voy a perder mucho.


	2. La conejita

conejita.

Nick:

" _Todavía recuerdo cada glorioso día antes de la secundaria, era genial aquellos momentos dorados, como cuando compré mi teléfono, lo logré gracias a muchas tranzas. Pero antes es preciso ver antes de eso._

 _Lo sé, es mucho ruido y pocas nueces, pero lo vale._

Un joven muchachito venía de la escuela con una mochila a cuestas. Cuando cruzando la calle, esa que queda cerca de la panadería y un ciber café, y del otro lado un Kinder garden, justo enfrente hay un camino que lleva a un gimnasio y más allá una cancha de fútbol.

El zorro cruzó la carretera cuando le llamó la atención:

-¡Nick! –

Él se dió la vuelta; otros chicos se dirigían a él

-¿qué? –

-Ven, vamos a jugar – le invitó un leoncillo seguido de un lobo. Nick miró al cielo calculando la hora.

-Vale- dice quitándose la mochila de la espalda.

Así, cuando llegaron a la cancha, que era demasiado grande para ellos, y para cubrir la portería no alcanzaba todos ellos juntos, necesitarían otros más para cubrir por lo menos la mitad del arco.

El león abrió su bolsón y de ahí extrajo una pelota de cuero, bastante desgastada. Acostumbraban venir a jugar aquí los viernes hasta tarde.

El sol ya ha avanzado casi un tercio de lo que estaba cuando comenzaron, en palabras comunes ya eran las dos de la tarde. Cerca de la cancha, a un lado pasaron un grupo de chicas, otra hubiera sido la situación y no hubiera pasado lo que tuvo que pasar, parece que el destino quiso que este fuera el día y la hora.

Nick era un gran observador para muchas cosas, y este don resultó un traicionero qué ayudante:

Una pequeña mirada bastó para que distrajera en alguien en particular, una pequeña conejita entre las demás fue el objetivo de el ojo del zorro. No supo qué sucedió, solo que sin darse cuenta estaba pensando en lo linda que era, todo se volvió lento y extraño, un curioso sentimiento recorrió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo y de nuevo.

-Wow-

Y lo siguiente que sintió fué un duro golpe y luego, las luces se le apagaron…

-vamos, dele espacio – alcanzó a entender entre mareo y figuras borrosa. El ardiente calor le haría el rostro además de el dolor.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó confundido, poco a poco se le aclaraba la vista.

-lo siento, fue mi culpa – se disculpaba un ciervo a su lado.

-Está bien, Jimmy – dice Nick tocándose la nariz.

-Yo creo que debemos llevarte a casa –

Nick sintió pegajosa su nariz y dedos.

-Levantemoslo – el león le toma de un brazo y el ciervo del otro.

Toda la pandilla escoltó al hombre caído hasta su casa, que no quedaba a más de 3 cuadras de ahí.

Durante todo el camino Nick no lograba mantenerse consciente, seguía aturdido por el golpe.

Ni siquiera sintió cuando llegaron a la casa. Lo demás ya se sabe muy bien : la madre de Nick salio furiosa por lo tarde que ha llegado el chico, luego armó un tal escándalo por cómo venía su hijo, también recuerda que Jimmy y Tomás, nombre del león, le trataban de explicar lo sucedido, pero no fue suficiente para amortiguar la ira de la madre. Lo demás es que todos salieron corriendo antes de enterarse del verdadero carácter de la señora Wilde.

-Mira cómo vienes- ahora se dirigía a Nick, - vete a lavar antes que los demás digan que tu padre te ha golpeado… - Nick se apresuró a ir a la lavandería antes de ser víctima de un ataque nuclear por parte de su madre.

El chico pasó junto a un espejo a cuerpo completo, el cual colgaba en la puerta del baño, repentinamente se detuvo y volvió a ver, nada más para horrorizados con lo que la imagen mostraba: en su camisa blanca, hoy sucia de tierra, tenía una marcha ocre de considerable tamaño, también en su cara las tenia, era toda la sangre que se le escapó por la nariz, de modo que comprendió la angustia de Jimmy.

 _Este es uno de los momentos que mejor recuerdo, literalmente quedó muy bien grabado en mi mente, pero ahí no muere, mañana te contaré lo que sigue, ya vete a dormir…_


	3. Malos amigos

3.

" _Esta parte de mi vida le llamo :recuerdos de la antigüedad, si me pongo sentimental, disculpe, pero es bello"_

Cuando hube despertado tras una escandalosa noche, digo asi pues los de arriba son unos caballos, siempre en la mañana se ponen a caminar de aquí a allá, y taladran el piso, que es mi techo y no dejan dormir, gracias al cielo muy pronto se irán.

Otra cosa que me despertó fue un glorioso viento que se coló entre los vidrios de mi ventana. Al no más sentir su frío arrullo en mis orejas, salté fuera de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana a abrirle de par en par.

La brisa matinal perfumada con el olor del jabón que la señora de la par acostumbra a usar cuando lava las cobijas, es algo único que lo guardo hasta la muerte.

Justo frente a la ventana está un jardín que le pertenece a otra señora, hoy sola se ha quedado, al veces suelo ayudarle cuando llega con las compras. No me malinterprete, de vez en cuando me gusta ayudar

Después de darme el gusto de percibir la bendición de la mañana, salí de la habitación y me fuí a bañarme para ir a la escuela.

Y también por otra cosa me encontraba muy motivado.

16 de Abril de 2008.

Llegué a la escuela unos minutos antes de las ocho, cada vez estoy llegando tarde, no es mi culpa, pero por lo menos hoy toca educación física, siempre comenzamos más tarde de lo acostumbrado.

El primero que ví fué a Erick, el cabro del juego de el año pasado, estaba cerca de la orilla de la pequeña cancha, afuera de la escuela. Yo me le acerqué para íntentar una conversación, y lo primero que me dijo fue qué El juego ya no funciona, yo fingi sorpresa, pero claro, cualquier cosa puede fallar con el tiempo.

Empezamos con la clase, nada más que correr alrededor del campo.

En toda la mañana no deje de pensar en aquella coneja de el otro día, me gustaría verla otra vez, no sé qué me pasó realmente, y se me atraviesa el pensamiento de no poder verla de nuevo, quizás te parezca extraño el hecho de que yo piense en alguien que no es de mi especie, sería la primera vez, pero yo creo que nadie puede decirme si amar o no.

Bla, Bla, Bla… no tengo por qué soportar esta vaina, ya me ha pasado varias veces que me prohíben cosas que yo no le veo lo malo. Sigo sin entender el tema de los adultos. Tampoco tengo por qué contarlo, de todos modos no es algo que deban saber.

-¡Ay tio! – me dice Jimmy jadeante – ya no aguanto – y se detuvo a descansar. Yo también me detuve junto a él.

-¿Qué te pasa? - le dije – Apenas llevamos 10 minutos corriendo, faltan otros diez.

-Yo no nací para correr, al menos grandes distancias, además tú no estás corriendo realmente, vas casi caminando. –

(…)

Hicimos otros demás ejercicios que es aburrido describir. Lo que me encanta es jugar fútbol, no como el del otro día o cualquier otro que jugamos allá afuera. Un juego de verdad.

Armamos el equipo, y nos pusimos a jugar. La fría brisa seguía soplando arrastrando las hojas caídas de los árboles. Era un excelente espectáculo digno de apreciar. Sin embargo, seguí pensando en ella.

Se llegó el cambio de hora, la siguiente clase es matemáticas, nada agradable. Y luego venía Sociales, lo mejor de esto es que hoy, viernes, no llega el maestro de la materia, nunca lo hace, es, según escuché por ahí, forma parte de los maestros que hacen reuniones en el ministerio para mejoras en su empleo.

En Matemáticas, las cosas son más tranquilas, pues el maestro salia varias veces del aula, otros días se pone a dar clase de cátedra. Ojalá sea de esos días donde él sale.

Mientras yo escribía la fecha en la primera línea de mi cuaderno, Jimmy me interrumpió antes de escribir el día, me dijo :

-Mira lo que me han comprado – me mostró un móvil casi poniendomelo en el rostro. En los siguientes minutos me presumió todas las características del teléfono, lo único que me llamó la atención fué que tenía televisión. No era la gran cosa en realidad ahora que lo veo hoy, pero me gustó.

Ahora creo que no me podré permitirme una cosa así, casi no he vendido cosas, ya nadie quiere comprar, pronto tendré que buscar otra forma de ganar dinero.

Sonó la campana para recreo, después nos toca la clase libre, y yo me toco los bolsillos, tengo tres dólares y cuarenta centavos, tengo más en el estuche de colores, pero no quiero gastarlos, sé que necesitaré más tarde.

Cuando hube entrado al aula después del recreo, me senté en el sitio de siempre, en la esquina del fondo, ahí me recuesto en la pared a dormir, antes le pertenecía a otro compañero, pero ya no asiste más, ahora se convirtió en mi lugar.

Sólo cerré los ojos unos minutos, cuando oigo un murmullo cerca mío, medio abro un ojo, hay un grupito de tíos, todos reunidos frente a mí, la curiosidad me gana y me levanto a ver.

-Llegas a decir algo, y te matamos –

Todos se voltearon a verme.

-Lo siento, no sabía que era importante, sea lo que sea que estén haciendo – me intenté escapar.

-Oye, párate – me detiene Malik, una cebra muy jodida – ven, no te vayas, quiero que veas esto- me pasa su brazo alrededor de mi nuca, algo así como para disimular amistad. Pone en mi mano un poco de una especie de hoja seca.

-Sé dónde conseguir más, solo dime y te doy-

-No gracias, estoy bien – le respondo, devolviéndole la muestra de marihuana.

Esos son los podridos del grado : Malik es una cebra que dice venir de África, nada que es de barrio, Marlon es un burro muy burro, Christian es una desgracia para la naturaleza, es un caballo que aplazó varias veces el octavo grado, ahora parece un anciano junto a tantos niñatos, pelear es lo único que sabe hacer, y Salinas, una cabra idiota. Y bueno, no hay nada más que decir.


End file.
